Pirates of the Caribbean Truth or Dare!
by Akutoresu
Summary: Ask Liz, Jack, Will, and a special guest to do a dare or answer a question truthfully I have a lie detector! and they will unwillingly do it or answer it! Very funny! Rated T just in case.
1. Episode 1

This is "pirates of the Caribbean ruth or dare!" hope you enjoy! This episode only features the three main, Liz Jack and Will.

Captain Chartman: Okay, I have brought you all here for a little game. Elizabeth: What kind of game? 

Captain Chartman: It's called Truth or Dare. Here's how it works, I will tell you about a reviewers request, and you are bound to it!

Jack: explain more…

Captain Chartman: Like if someone requested a dare for Will, daring him to wear a pink dress. He has to wear a pink dress.

Will: (sweatdrop) hopefully no one asks me that…

Captain Chartman: and for Truth a reviewer requests a question. For example a reviewer requests I ask Jack why he kissed Elizabeth back, then he has to answer truthfully. I have a lie detector so NO ONE will be lying on my show, got it?!

Jack: (sweatdrop) I hope nobody asks me that…I feel like the eunuch now!

Will: I am not a eunuch.

Jack: Sure ye aren't…

Will: (glare)

Captain Chartman: So reviewers, start sending in dares and questions and the characters will unwillingly abide to them! You can also request more characters to be on the show! Love ya!

Liz: Do we have to go back in that storage closet now?

Captain Chartman: yes, deal with it.

Liz: But Jack kept hitting on me! (shudders)

Will: He WHAT?!

Jack: heh, it wasn't that big of a deal…Let's say we just let all of this go, aye?

Will: I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!!!

Jack: No! (runs away and Will chases him. The screen goes black as the show ends.)

**Well, ya heard me! Send in reviews so we could make this funny and interesting! (evil smirk) Ta!**


	2. Episode 2

Okay, I got a lot of reviews overnight, so here is another chapter. Enjoy!

Captain Chartman: So, how is everyone today?

Jack: You mean other than the fact that Will kept **pulling. On. My. Hair?!**

Elizabeth: I need a better room than that closet!!

Will: I'm not finished with you Jack!

Captain Chartman: Okay, I guess we're doing good, I suppose. Before we start, I must introduce our first guest, Davy Jones. (Davy Jones hops in a bucket and attempts to take a seat)

Jack: JAR OF DIRT!! (hugs jar of dirt that randomly appeared in his arms)

Captain Chartman: Now that that's done let's get started! The first request is from grape soda queen and she has a dare.

Jack: uh-oh.

Captain Chartman: She says: This is a great idea! I dare Jack to kiss Will for 2 min.! Hehe!

Jack: WHAT?!

Will: Holy…

Jack: No way! I'm not a gay and even if I was I wouldn't kiss a eunuch. (shudders)

Will: I am not a gay either!! Or a eunuch, just so everyone knows.

Captain Chartman: Too late, you signed up for this remember?

Jack: No we didn't. Ye made us sign using hypnosis.

Captain Chartman: (shifty eyes) so…either way, your signature is on paper and now you have to do every dare and answer every truth! Including this one. Now go, this should be interesting.

Jack: God, I'd rather kiss a duck's ass.

Will: What's that supposed to mean?!

Jack: whatever you want it to mean. Oh yeah, and you probably suck because you have no experience.

Will: No experience? What's Elizabeth, chopped liver?

Jack: Well, no, but she barely ever kissed you in the first place.

Will: So?! I'm still a good kisser no matter what you say!

Jack: Believe what you think.

Will: Better than YOU at least.

Jack: ARE NOT!

Will: ARE TOO!

Jack: Would you like to test that factor, eunuch?!

Will: Sure, pirate!

(Jack and Will kiss, than break apart after 2min like the dare says)

Will: That was THE most disgusting thing I have ever done.

Jack: Excuse me, while I boil my face.

Captain Chartman: Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that bad.

Will: Trust me, it was. Have you ever kissed Jack before?

Captain Chartman: No, but it is my life dream.

Will: Well, get a new life dream.

(Jack returns)

Jack: I hate this show.

Will: Me too.

Davy Jones: That was hilarious!!

Liz: (snatches Will and hugs him) JACK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!

Jack: He started it! (points at Will)

Will: What?!

Captain Chartman: Okay, let's settle down, thank you. The next requests are from the-american-hockey-girl. Her first request is a truth for Jack.

Jack: (sigh) at least it's not another dare…

Will: (glare)

Captain Chartman: (ignores them) The question is: How do you really feel about Anamaria?

Jack: Well, I-

Captain Chartman: Oh, and before you lie, wear this lie detector. (puts lie detector on Jack)

Jack: Well, this is weird. (lie detector flashes a green light confirming that Jack is telling the truth.)

Captain Chartman: Okay, now answer the question.

Jack: Oh, uh, right, I have no feelings for Anamaria. (lie detector flashes red confirming that Jack is lying.)

Captain Chartman: Liar.

Jack: um…I was just…testing to see if this thing really worked! Yeah…

Captain Chartman: just answer already.

Jack: Fine. Maybe I did have some feelings for Annamaria…(lie detector flashes yellow that Jack is only telling some of the truth)

Captain Chartman: Jack…

Jack: Okay, maybe a lot!! Are ya happy now? (lie detector flashes green.)

Captain Chartman: Not entirely. If you love her why aren't you guys together?

Jack: Well, she kind of didn't like me the same way I did her… (lie detector flashes green)

Audience: awww…

Jack: This attention bothers me…

Captain Chartman: Deal with it. Anyways, the next request from the-american-hockey-girl is a dare for Will.

Will: NOOO!!

Jack: (glare) shut up…

Captain Chartman: The dare is: Prove that you are NOT a eunuch. 

Will: WHAT?! I AM NOT DOING THAT ON LIVE TELEVISION!!!!

Jack: (snicker) I need a blindfold…

Captain Chartman: Sorry, you signed…

Will: I wish I was on my ship right now.

Jack: I'm sure we all do.

Will: Shut up, Jack.

Captain Chartman: Okay, will now do the dare.

Will: (takes a few deep breaths)

Jack: you know if you keep doing that you're going to faint…

Will: that's the idea.

Captain Chartman: WILL!!

Will: Fine! (takes another deep breath then stands up and, "proves it")

Will: See, I told you I wasn't a eunuch!!

Jack: I always knew you weren't a eunuch. Someone has to call you a eunuch though, you'd miss it too much.

Will: No, Jack, I don't think I would.

Captain Chartman: Uh, Will?

Will: What? (pause) OH SHIT!!! (quickly "un-proves it")

Elizabeth: I like this show!

Jack: pervert.

Elizabeth: Hey! Jack, you're a pervert too!

Jack: So? I'm a guy, it's my nature!

Liz: (rolls her eyes)

Captain Chartman: Okay, let's go to the next request which is from DxS Phreak and it's a dare for Jack.

Jack: Oh no…

Captain Chartman. Oh, yes. Here it is: xD Okay, okay. Let's see...I dare Jack to wear a speedo...and DO TEH SEXY DANCE! BWAHAHAHAHAH! sits back in chair and grins evilly

Jack: (ahem) I think my ears are lying to me…

Captain Chartman: No, they're telling the truth.

Jack: There is no way I am doing that on live television.

Will: After what I just did, you're afraid of doing that?!

Jack: uh, _yeah…_

Will: You're hopeless.

Captain Chartman: Jack?

Jack: Well, I guess the eunuch does have a point…

Will: Jack, you don't have the right to call me a eunuch anymore.

Jack: Listen, I can call you whatever I want, alright?!

Will: Temper…

Captain Chartman: Jack, we're waiting…

Jack: unfortunately.

Captain Chartman: JACK!

Jack: alright! (goes in back room)

Captain Chartman: Okay, while Jack is getting ready, here is a request from maccus lover and it's a truth for Will and Liz. Here it is: Will and Lizzie, who do you love more? Beckett or Davy Jones? (puts lie detectors on the both of them)

Will: er, love? I guess Beckett because he never did try to kill me…(lie detector flashes green)

Elizabeth: Um, I never got to meet Davy Jones, well, until today that is so I'd have to go with Beckett. (lie detector flashes green)

Captain Chartman: Well, that was boring.

Will: Well, interesting for you is humiliating for us.

Captain Chartman: Why do you think I made this show?

Liz: (rolls her eyes)

Captain Chartman: Hey, Jack?! Come out now!!!

Jack: (from inside the door) No. way.

Captain Chartman: Jack if you don't I'm selling the Black Pearl on eBay!!

Jack: No!! Not my girl!!

Will: Funny, how you could describe a ship like that…

Jack: I heard that!!

Captain Chartman: Jack! Come out!!

Jack: Fine! (steps out only to be tackled by perverted fangirls)

Elizabeth: (gives Will a pleading look)

Will: What? (pause) NO! You really are a pervert!

Elizabeth: So! If Jack's theory is correct then so are you!

Will: But you really have to dig deep to find my perv-ness!

Liz: (crosses arms) fine.

(Fangirls surround Jack while he does, "the dance" LOL)

Captain Chartman: (rolls on the floor laughing hysterically)

Will: How can you even see past all those fangirls?

Jack: ALRIGHT ENOUGH!! (runs back into room)

Fangirls: aw, man!

Captain Chartman: alright, fangirls go back into the audience. (fangirls return and Jack comes out back in his regular pirate clothing)

Jack: I'm never doing anything like that again…

Will: (snicker)

Jack: SHUT. UP.

Captain Chartman: Calm down, Jack. Here is the next request by LostWitch5 and she has a dare for everybody.

Liz, Jack and Will: (moan)

Captain Chartman: (ignores them)here is the first part, for Jack: Let's see if I can think of one. Um, let's see. Oh! Dare for Jack!  
I dare Jack to go a week without rum!! 

Jack: That's impossible…

Captain Chartman: You have to do it! Second part: for Will, make him drink nothing but rum, 

Will: Yuck!

Jack: Can we trade dares?

Captain Chartman: No. Third and last part: and for Lizzie, dare her to spend an hour locked in a room with rumless Jack.

Lizzie: What?! But he'll go insane!

Jack: You bet I will!!

Will: Oh, god…

Captain Chartman: Okay! (Locks Liz and Jack in a room right next to the stage so they can still hear any other truths or dares) You'll be in there for the rest of the show.

Jack: _really…?_

Liz: Jack, don't get any ideas…Jack, Jack, JACK!! (a slapping sound is heard.)

Jack: What was that for?

Liz: For coming on to me!

Will: That's it I'm coming in there!

Captain Chartman: No you're not! Here have some rum (hands Will a bottle of rum)

Will: (takes a sip) Ugh, this is vile…

Captain Chartman: Okay! Next request! (a scream is heard from inside the room)

Liz: YOU PERVERT!!!

Jack: You're a pervert too!

Liz: at least I'm not doing anything!!

Captain Chartman: Try to ignore it. The next request is from Vicster's jar of dirt and it says: Will has to be something eunuchy. For the heel of it, Dare WIll to wear a pink dress. Ph, and Jack.

Will: I have to what?!

Captain Chartman: So, Jack has to too.

Will: I guess your right.

Captain Chartman: Here is your pink dress. (hands it to Will, then walks over to the room and opens the door and throws a pink dress in it.) Jack, you've been dared to wear that.

Jack: I've been WHAT?!

Liz: (snicker)

Captain Chartman: (closes door and walks away to see Will in his dress)

Will: alright, I've had enough. (goes back into his room. Hysterical laughter can be heard from Jack and Liz's room)

Jack: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!

Liz: Yes it is!! (laughs some more)

Jack: I've had enough. (Goes behind a screen and comes out in his regular pirate clothing) ha.

Liz: aw.

Will: (returns to his seat in his regular clothing.)

Captain Chartman: Okay! Here is the last request for the day from maccus lover!

Everyone: Yay!

Captain Chartman: It's a truth for Jack.

Jack: WHY ME?!

Captain Chartman: (opens the door for the room and puts lie detector on Jack. Locks the door and leaves.)

Captain Chartman: Okay, here it is: truth.  
jack, how many girls have you got in bed in tortuga (don't count the same girls who did it more with you and don't count scarlet and gizelle). 

Jack: Well, I don't kow exactly. Probably about 5. (lie detector flashes red.) Or maybe 7…(lie detector flashes red again.) Or thirty could work too…(lie detector flashes green)

Liz: THIRTY WOMEN?!?!?! If men could be whores…

Jack: Hey!

Captain Chartman: (opens door and lets them out) The end of the show is now.

(Liz and Jack run out the door and both take a sigh of relief)

Jack: finally!

Captain Chartman: Don't get too happy yet, Jack. You still have to go a week without rum.

Jack: WHAT?!

Captain Chartman: Please review everybody! I hope you liked this episode and send some in for Davy Jones because he was practically invisible in this episode…

Jones: I liked this episode though!

Jack: I HATED IT!! This was like beat-up-on-Jack day!!

Captain Chartman: ignore them and review! Bye!


	3. Episode 3

Davy: what would happen if you stepped out of your bucket??

**HIII!! I got some good motivation from the 21 reviews for Truth or Dare so I updated! Yay me! This one has a lot more requests in it so I hope ya like and please review at the end!! On to the story…**

Captain Chartman: Welcome to the third episode of Pirates of the Caribbean Truth or Dare!! Davy Jones is still on and hopefully will actually do something this time.

Jones: Why? Last episode was pure entertainment.

Jack: Entertainment? Yeah. Right.

Will: You're just mad cuz you had to wear a speedo.

Jack: JUST LET THAT GO ALREADY!!!

Captain Chartman: Anyways, I have the first request right here and it is from **XxXPanicAtTheDiscoXxX ****and she says:**Laughs hystericalyHAHAHAHAHAH! Phew... wipes away tear Ok, I dare Will and Jack to be locked in a room together and have to listen to WillJack Slash fics.Snickers evily Hehehe...

Jack: Have to listen to what?

Captain Chartman: Fanfics about you and Will's gay relationship.

Will and Jack: WE'RE NOT GAY!!!!!!!!

Captain Chartman: right this way…(locks them in a room and starts the tape recorder.) Okay, here is the other half of the request: I also have a couple truths for Lizzy... Ask her who she really loves and who she is the most attracted to! And hook her up to the lie detector thingy! Hehehe...

Ok, that's all I have! Can't wait for more hilarious-ness!

Captain Chartman: (puts lie detector on Liz) Okay, they are both different questions. First one, who do you truly love more? Luckily for you the men are screaming their heads off at each other in a separate room so there's no need to lie. Well, you're on a lie detector anyway so you can't lie. Well, whom do you love?

Elizabeth: I know it's not original, but I truly do love Will more. (lie detector flashes green)

Captain Chartman: aw, man. I was always a sparrabeth fan. Second question is who do you find more attractive? Who's hotter basically.

Elizabeth: Jack. (lie detector flashes green)

Audience: (gasp)

Liz: You know he is. But I would still take Will over Jack no matter how sexy he may be. (lie detector flashes green)

Captain Chartman: That being said, guys you can come out now. (unlocks door as the two rush out.)

Jack: (cringe) slash fics are e-v-I-l…

Will: (shudder) right (shudder)

Captain Chartman: Anyway, next request is from **Compleatly Random Dissorder ****and she says:**Interesting. Um Truth or dare...so many possiblities...Liz. Truth If you were stuck on the Black Pearl With no food or water, With no one but Jack, would you eat him?

Liz: great, I still have this lie detector on. Would I eat Jack?

Jack: This question makes me feel uncomfortable.

Will: Me too. That sounds perverted.

Liz: But I think they mean in a cannibalism way, right?

Captain Chartman: aye.

Jack: (shudder) I've already had one too many experiences with people wanting to eat me.

Liz: But I am going to have to say no. He'd probably eat me first anyway. (lie detector flashes green)

Jack: That's not all I'd do…

Will: Jack!

Jack: Sorry! Well, no, I'm not sorry…

Will: Jack!

Captain Chartman: Will, cut him some slack he's just having a loss of rum so his perverted mind is showing even more. Anyway, how is your rum drinking phase going?

Will: I'm starting to get used to rum, but I still hate the drink.

Captain Chartman: Okay, next request is by **LostWitch5 ****and she says:**That was the best EVER!!  
Hilarious!  
I was keeping from laughing insanely, and crying with laughter!  
I can't wait to see what'll happen with Jack and Will. Will going a week WITH rum, and Jack WITHOUT rum!  
hehehe!  
Ok. Well for Jones, I'm not sure...let me think. Oh! have him be locked in a room with Jack and Jack can't have his dirt!

Jack: WHAT?!

Captain Chartman: I would actually consider that a dare for Jack not for Jones. But whatever, you heard her, Jack and Jones get in that room.

Jack: (clutches jar of dirt)

Captain Chartman: (snatches jar of dirt away from him) no dirt.

Jack: I'm gonna die…(walks into room with Jones following)

Jones: Mwahahahaha!!!

(sword clashing sounds are heard)

Jack: OW!! I may be dead already, but it still hurts!! (pulls sword out of his stomach and starts fighting Jones again)

Captain Chartman: Okay, here is the rest of what **LostWitch5** has to say: Another one which is strictly for Jones, have him locked in a room and forced to listen to a tape recording of Jack singing his Jar of dirt song!

Jack: WAAAAA!!!!

Jones: COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!

Captain Chartman: (opens door and Jack rushes out followed by Jones) Wait, Davy you were dared to be locked in that room listening to a tape recording of Jack's jar of dirt song.

Jones: But I hate that song!!

Captain Chartman: Sucks for you. (pushes Jones in the room, turns on the tape recorder then locks the door and leaves.)

Jack: (takes heavy breaths) It can't get any worse than that…

Will: Don't count on it.

Jack: Was I asking you?

Captain Chartman: Enough fighting! Next comments and requests are from, Jack try to hold in your temper, **DxS Phreak**.

Jack: OMG THAT'S THE SPEEDO PERSON ISN'T IT?!?!?!?!?!

Captain Chartman: (sigh) yes…

Jack: I KILL HER!!!

Captain Chartman: You can't do that, reviewers have protection.

Jack: Dammit.

Will: (snicker)

Jack: (glare)

Captain Chartman: Anyways, she says: ...-is one of those fangirls- HOMG! JACK! TAKE IT OFF! xD 

Jack: (Blushes like a tomato)

Will: HAHA!!!

Jack: SHUT UP WILL!!

Captain Chartman: (snicker) she also says…

Jack: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT ELSE SHE SAYS!!!!!

Liz: (chuckle)

Captain Chartman: relax, Jack. There's nothing else for you.

Jack: (sigh of relief)

Captain Chartman: anyway, she also says: D.J. (heh:D) - Here's a Truth for you. You really did love Calypso, didn't you? 

Davy Jones: Yes, in case you didn't notice. I don't even need a lie detector.

Jack: I didn't know squids could love…

Jones: I am not a freakin squid you coward!

Jack: I am not a coward, you squid! If you're not a squid then why do you have tentacles?

Jones: If you're not a coward why do you always run away?

Captain Chartman: GUYS!! Anyway, she also has to say: Jack - ...XD I think I've tormented you enough. 

Jack: (blush) yes you have.

Will: ha.

Jack: shut it!

Captain Chartman: she still has more: Will - I'm really sick of your proper-ness, so I Dare you to get drunk! Off of rum! In front of Jack! Tied in a chair!

Jack and Will: WHAT?! NO WAY!!!

Captain Chartman: Jack, I have to tie you to this chair. (holds a chair in one hand and a rope in another)

Jack: (gulp) I think I'll pass…

Captain Chartman: (ties a struggling and squirming Jack to the chair)

Jack: No! No! Damn…

Captain Chartman: (makes a final knot) That should do it. Here you go, Will. (hands Will a bottle of rum)

Will: (takes bottle) Ick…

Captain Chartman: Just get it over with. You'll be drunk, you won't even taste it then.

Will: Okay, here goes…(chugs down the whole bottle and gets drunk)

Liz: Will?

Will: (says in a weird drunk tone) What is it, sexy?

Liz: What did you just call me?

Will: Butterflies!! (points to air)

Jack: RUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Liz: What?

Jack: Gimme, gimme, gimme!! Give me that rum!!

Will: (hugs his bottle of rum more) No! Jack why are you so jealous of me? You want my rum, my wife…

Jack: (blush) wh-who says I want yer wife?

Will: The kiss says it all!

Jack: BUT SHE KISSED ME!!! Now give me the rum!!

Will: But you kissed her back. My rum.

Jack: but…but…NO! YOU DRANK ALL THE RUM YOU GLUT!!!!!

Will: Ha Ha! You're tied to a chair!! (swaggers)

Jack: (tries to break free of the ropes but is unsuccessful) DAMN YOU!!

(1 hour later)

Will: (wakes up from passing out) what happened?

Liz: You got drunk because of a dare off rum while Jack was tied to a chair forced to watch.

Will: But, I don't remember anything…did I do anything strange?

Liz: Not really. You called me sexy…

Will: (blush)

Liz: It's alright Will. You were bragging and saying that Jack wants everything of yours, and you asked for an explanation for why Jack kissed me back.

Will: That's it? Oh, that's not too bad.

Captain Chartman: Okay, on to the next request…

Liz: Wait! I have the feeling like we're forgetting something…

Jack: HELLO?! STILL TIED UP HERE!!!!

Captain Chartman: (gasp) OMG! JACK IM SO SORRY!!! (runs over and unties Jack)

Jack: (gets up and starts moving around to get rid of the stiffness from sitting there for an hour.)

Captain Chartman: Okay, NOW we can go on to the next request. It is by **a muggly named Caity ****and she says:**I dare Elizabeth to give Jack a lap dance in a bikini. And Will has to watch from 3 feet away.

It's cruel for Will. But, still funny.  
:D

Jack: That should brighten up my day!

Will: NO. WAY. IS. ELIZABETH. DOING. THAT!! Especially on JACK!!

Jack: What's that supposed to mean?

Liz: That's okay, I agree with Will.

Jack: What?!

Captain Chartman: Sorry, but Jack's right you have to do the dare you signed a contract.

Liz: damn. I'll be in the back room changing into a (shudder) bikini (shudder then leaves and shuts the door for the back room).

Jack: (smiles)

Will: Don't try anything!

(Elizabeth comes out covering herself with her arms as both Will and Jack stare)

Jack: Will, how could you?! (referring to Will staring at Liz)

Will: I have a right to stare, she's my wife. You on the other hand don't have the right.

Jack: I do to have the right, she's giving me a lap dance.

Will: (shudder) Don't remind me.

Jack: (smiles)

Captain Chartman: (shields eyes) Okay, you unfortunately for Will and Jack's fangirls have to give Jack a lap dance.

Liz: ugh…

Jack: It can't be that bad.

Liz: Yes it can. (Gives Jack a three-second lap dance then runs to the back room to change again.)

Captain Chartman: (un-shields eyes)

Jack: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Liz: (from inside the room) You never said how long the dance had to be!

Will: Thank god. That was the most painful three seconds of my life.

Jack: DAMMIT!!!

Captain Chartman: She's right.

Jack: unfortunately.

Liz: (comes back out and sits in her chair now in her original clothing.)

Jack: I like the bikini better.

Everyone: JACK!!

Jack: uh, loss of rum remember? Perverted mind showing more or whatever Captain Chartman said…

Captain Chartman: Whatever. Next request is by **maccus lover ****and they say:**i have something for davy.

truth: did you do something with calypso like sleeping with each other?

Jones: NO! That's not what true love is about.

Jack: (whistles)

Will: Do you even know what true love is, Jack?

Jack: Yes, I have experienced that in my life.

Will: really?

Jack: Yes, two women to be specific.

Will: whom?

Jack: I'm not telling you.

Will: Do you still love them?

Jack: …Yes…

Will: Who are they?

Jack: I already told you I'm not telling you. Ad why are you interrogating me?

Will: It's an interesting subject. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…in love.

Jack: (blush)

Will: I'm determined to find out who the women are!

Jack: Well yer never going to find out.

Will: Wanna bet?

Jack: I'll never tell.

Will: I'll test that fact. (announces to the audience) SOMEBODY REQUEST FOR JACK TO TELL WHO HIS TWO LOVERS ARE IN THE NEXT EPISODE, OKAY?!?!

Jack: That's cheating!

Will: Pirate.

Jack: That's also my line!

Will: Pirate.

Jack: (glare)

Captain Chartman: Okay, here is the rest of the request: jack:

truth: who do you love more? davy or barbossa? and i mean really love and not like.

(puts lie detector on Jack)

Jack: I hate them both! (lie detector flashes green)

Captain Chartman: Um, okay then. More of the request: dare: pull at davy tentacles

Jack: WHAT?! He'll kill me!!

Captain Chartman: You have to do it.

Jack: (gulp) Okay…(walks over to Davy Jones and pulls on his tentacles. Davy Jones grabs Jack's arm with his claw hand and crushes his arm as hard as he can) OOOWWWW!!!! OW OW OW OW OW!! LET GO!!!! (stops pulling tentacles and Davy Jones lets go)

Jones: That should teach you not to pull on my tentacles.

Jack: (glare)

Captain Chartman: Next request is by **darkgothgirl2007 ****and she says: **Ha ha ha!! That was so funny! Keep it up. Oh yeah,I dare Elizabeth to wear a corset for 35 hours.

Liz: Oh, damn…

Captain Chartman: Here ya go! (hands Lizzie a corset)

Liz: (puts on corset) Im shrinking already…

Captain Chartman: Final requests are by **mrspatrickdempsey** and the first part of the request is: LMAO OMG this is so good! haha i like how jones likes it kuz he wasn't part of it:p lmao

Lizzie: since jack and will both had to strip down into almost nothing, walk around the stage 5 times in only your undergarmets.

Liz: (gulp) With Jack watching?

Jack: This makes up for that horrible excuse for a lap dance. Honestly I've had better.

Will: (horrible image pops into his mind) We didn't need to know that, Jack.

Jack: (shrug)

(They turn around to see Lizzie walking around the stage in her undergarments. They stare. After 5 times she quickly gets back into her clothes and sits down)

Jack: Was that five times already?

Will: Didn't seem like it.

Liz: Perverts.

Captain Chartman: Second part of the request: Jack: Describe your true feelings about Davy 

Jack: I wish he could rot in his own locker and go insane just like I did!

Will: That was kind of hilarious. Do you still talk to air?

Jack: Air? Oh, you mean the other Jacks? Sometimes…(shifty eyes)

Captain Chartman: Final part of the request: Davy: what would happen if you stepped out of your bucket??

Jones: I would probably disintegrate.

Jack: Please do it!

Captain Chartman: Well, that's all the time we have! Our next guest will be Beckett in episode 4! Send in some reviews and requests for Beckett everybody (but don't neglect our stars!) Sorry, but as of now, requests for Davy Jones are closed. Hope you like this episode!

Will: Remember to request about Jack's lovers!

Jack: No! Don't listen to him! He's a eunuch!

Will: I PROVED I WASN'T A EUNUCH!!

(screen fades to black)


	4. Episode 4

Just read the story. Oh, by the way, DxS Phreak if you're reading this, I couldn't put in your dreadlock request. As much as I love his dreads and want them too, we can't make Jack bald. He wouldn't be as hott. Or the love request either, read the episode and you'll see why.

Captain Chartman: Hi! In this episode I decided to bring in a special guest – Beckett! Beckett say hi.

Beckett: Hi.

Jack, Will, and Liz: (glares at Beckett)

Beckett: (backs away)

Captain Chartman: Anyway, here is the first request of the day by XxXPanicAtTheDiscoXxX and she says: LMAO! This is HILARIOUS!

I dare Will to buy Jack a 1 year supply of rum once Jack's time without rum is up.

Will: What?! Well, I guess it could be worse…

Jack: Did somebody say the word rum?! RUM!! WHERE ARE YOU RUM!!!???

Will: There's no rum here!

Jack: I heard the word again! There must be a lot of rum here… But where…WHERE!?

Liz: Jack, there is no sign of alcohol here!

Jack: Why do you have to ruin it for me? Honestly…

Liz: (sarcasm) Sorry…

Captain Chartman: More of the request: I dare Beckett to sing "I'm to sexy for my shirt", while doing the macarena dance. LOL!

Ok, that's it for now!

Beckett: eh heh…

Jack: have fun.

Beckett: shut up, pirate.

Jack: (glare)

Captain Chartman: Beckett, we're waiting.

Beckett: (starts singing and dancing)

Captain Chartman: Yay! You're not as stubborn as Jack and Will!! That's good for this show.

Jack and Will: HEY!

Captain Chartman: Don't deny it, you two refuse to do everything I say.

Will: Refusing to wear a dress is really so bad?

Jack: And refusing to come out in public wearing a speedo is a sin?

Captain Chartman: On this show it is.

Jack and Will: (glare)

Captain Chartman: Next request: LostWitch5 typed for Emma and Tresier (pronounced Treasure) says: Will: truth! When you and Jack kissed in the second episode, did you REALLY feel that it was completely gross? Or was there some feeling? (put on the lie detector!) 

Will: …huh…?

Captain Chartman: (puts lie detector on Will)

Will: oh crap.

Jack: Why are you mad that she put on the lie detector? (mocks) Is it because oh, say, You enjoyed kissing Jack? Hmm?

Will: shut. Up. Jack.

Jack: just sayin'

Captain Chartman: Come on Will.

Will: …

Captain Chartman: Jack can go in a different room if you want.

Jack: What?! No way! I refuse!!

Captain Chartman: I told you you refuse everything I tell you to do. You're just too stubborn.

Jack: Well…well…I still refuse!

Captain Chartman: You know, I wasn't actually going to put you in a different room. That was just a test to show you that you are stubborn.

Jack: (folds his arms across his chest)

Captain Chartman: Now, then…Will?

Will: uh, yes it was disgusting. (lie detector flashes yellow.)

Jack: and what else…?

Will: (doesn't notice that it was Jack who just said that) But I couldn't help but feel some sort of…passion…(lie detector flashes green)

Jack: I knew it! HA! You're gay and you love me!!

Will: Don't be so conceited Jack. I'm not gay.

Jack: Well, you felt "passion" during that horrible kiss we unfortunately had to do.

Will: So what did you feel?

Jack: (gulp) what?

Will: If I felt passion, did you feel it to?

Jack: uh…no…

Will: (puts lie detector on Jack) what was that, I didn't hear you?

Jack: No I didn't feel passion in that disgusting kiss. (lie detector flashes red.)

Will: (smile) I think you're lying.

Jack: (notices he's wearing a lie detector.) That's not fair! This was a request for you!!

Will: well, we could change that. I could do what I did in the last episode about your lovers…

Jack: Don't. You. Dare.

Will: Someone request for Jack to tell if he had passion or not during our kiss!!

Jack: I hate you!! (lie detector flashes red)

Will: HA!! NO YOU DON'T!!

Jack: AT THE MOMENT I DO!!! (lie detector flashes green)

Captain Chartman: Part 2 of the request: Lizzie: Give Beckett a lap dance for 10 minutes. Make Will AND Jack watch!She has to wear a bikini!!

Jack: I don't mind watching that.

Will: Why is it everyone but me!? I'm her fricken husband!

Liz: (sigh)(goes into the backroom to change into bikini)

Captain Chartman: While she's getting ready, here is the final part of the request: Jack and Lizzie: Make him act like Elizabeth for a whole show, and make she act like Jack for a whole show, which includes clothing and personality

Jack: (cough) Did you just say I have to act like a woman?

Will: Elizabeth to be specific.

Jack: (glare)

Captain Chartman: Yep. Speak like her, have her reactions, walk like her, have the same hand motions, etc. And she has to do the same, only she's acting like you. After the lap dance, of course.

Will: Really? Lap dancing is very sparrow like.

Jack: No, having a lap dance done on me is very sparrow like.

Will: (shudder) That was very disturbing to listen to, just so you know.

Jack: Doesn't bother me.

(Elizabeth comes out in a bikini and starts lap dancing on Beckett)

…

…

(Elizabeth gets off Beckett and goes into the backroom to change back into her regular clothing. She comes out and sit down.)

Liz: I swear if I have to do another lap dance…

Jack: Why did I have to get three seconds while Beckett got to have 10 minutes!!??

Liz and Will: JACK!

Jack: uh…loss of rum…?

Captain Chartman: I don't think that excuse works anymore, Jack. Liz, you were dared to act like Jack for the rest of the show.

Elizabeth: I was what?

Captain Chartman: You have to speak like him, have the reactions he would, walk like him, have the same hand motions the whole shebang. He has to do the same acting like you.

Liz: I have to act like Jack? Oh, great, I have to stare at my own breasts all the time.

Jack: That's not all I think about you know.

Captain Chartman: This should be interesting. Our next request is by blackrose305 and she says: awesome story.

jack:what mark did you really leave on beckett.

Beckett: (lifts his arm to show a "J" carved into his arm) predictable isn't it?

Jack: I don't think so.

Captain Chartman: It's very predictable. Part 2 of the request: will;I dare you to sing behind these hazel eyes by kelly clarkson. 

Will: (sigh)

Jack: (says in a british accent and a high-pitched voice to try to sound like Elizabeth) You can do it Will!

Will: Gee, you're encouraging.

Elizabeth: (says in a very low tone and waves her hands around exaggeratingly) Will, you're a eunuch.

Beckett: (bursts out laughing)

Jack: I don't talk like that.

Elizabeth: You demonstrated me horribly too.

Jack: (says in Liz voice) No, I did not.

Elizabeth: (says in Jack voice) Yes, ye did so.

Jack: (glare)

Elizabeth: (glares back)

Jack: Don't wave your hands around too much.

Elizabeth: Don't talk in such a high-pitched voice.

Jack: But you talk really high pitched like a little girl.

Elizabeth: And you wave your hands around like a complete spaz.

Jack: (glare)

Elizabeth: (glare)

Jack: I'll still make a better imitation.

Elizabeth: We'll see about that.

Will: (glances back and forth at Liz and Jack) uh, guys?

Liz: Shut up, eunuch.

Will: Elizabeth!!

Jack: Yes, dear?

Will: Okay, that's just creepy…

Captain Chartman: Will still has a dare waiting for him.

Jack: Oh, right, that's correct.

Elizabeth: Aye.

Will: (starts randomly singing)

Jack: What are you doing boy-I mean…dear? (shudder)

Elizabeth: (smirk) What are you doing, boy?

Will: That was my dare.

Elizabeth: I knew that! The amazing Jack knows everything!!

Jack: I don't brag like that!

Elizabeth: What are you talking about?! You're obsessed with yourself! You say your name all the time!

Jack: Yes, but I say my full name. You only said Jack. (glare) I am not obsessed with myself.

Elizabeth: (smirk) Nice hand motions.

Jack: (puts his hands behind his back) shut up. It won't happen again, luv.

Elizabeth: I don't say luv.

Jack: But I do.

Elizabeth: But you're me.

Jack: And you're me.

Elizabeth: Unfortunately.

Jack: And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?

Elizabeth: Well, who wants to be a smelly pirate that only cares about rum, sex, and his ship?

Jack: Well, who wants to be an annoying two-timing rich lady that only cares about a eunuch?

Elizabeth: I am not annoying!

Jack: I am not smelly!

Elizabeth: Yes you are! When was the last time you took a shower?

Jack: Last time I swam in the ocean.

Elizabeth: Well, I am not a two-timer!

Jack: Then why did you kiss me when you were engaged to Will?

Elizabeth: So I could chain you to the mast and leave you there to die! (thinks for a minute then smirks) Why did you kiss me back?

Jack: (blush) uh, well, I…

Captain Chartman: As much as Will and I would love to see you two argue, we have a show going on here. Part 3 of the request: elizabeth:i dare you to spend the remainder of the show in a mini skirt,a corset, and stilettos. 

Liz: You heard her, Jack.

Jack: What? NO! No, no, no, no, _no._ I am not doing that.

Liz: You have to, your me remember?

Jack: Yeah, but…

Captain Chartman: It's okay Jack, I decided to take that out of the dare for the sake of you guys.

Jack: (clasps his hands together as a thank you.)

Liz: Okay, that's my cue then. (goes in the back room to change.)

Captain Chartman: While she is getting ready, here is part 4 of the request: beckett:I dare you to french kiss Elizabeth.

Beckett: No problem.

(Elizabeth comes out and Beckett plants a French kiss on Elizabeth.)

Elizabeth: (after Beckett finishes and lets her go) You're a terrible kisser. What was that all about?

Captain Chartman: A dare for Beckett.

Jack: (mutter) Why couldn't I have that dare…

Elizabeth: I heard that!

Jack: (gulp)

Elizabeth: I know you want me, but keep your hands to yourself if possible.

Jack: (rolls his eyes) I don't want you.

Elizabeth: Yes you do. Admit it.

Jack: I do not. It's _you_ that wants _me._

Elizabeth: No I don't.

Jack: You kissed me!

Elizabeth: You kissed me back!

Jack: (folds his arms across his chest)

Elizabeth: (glares then sits down. Turns to Captain Chartman) I'm extremely sorry for that (points to Jack) _**childish behavior.**_ Do continue.

Captain Chartman: This is good for the show. Anyway-

Jack: Good for the show?

Captain Chartman: Well, yeah, this is a parody and what you are doing is funny.

Elizabeth: What? Trying to make Jack admit that he loves me and I don't love him.

Jack: Or the other way around.

Elizabeth: You're the one that proposed!

Jack: You're the one that started kissing me!

Will: Wait a second, Jack…PROPOSED?! Why wasn't I informed of this?

Jack: You're not informed on anything.

Elizabeth: You see, what happened was, I-

Jack: DON'T TELL HIM!!

Elizabeth: Will, I'll tell you after the show.

Jack: Not if I can help it.

Captain Chartman: Liz and Jack, you do realize that you're not fulfilling the dare of acting like each other.

Elizabeth: I know. Jack keeps starting a bunch of childish arguments that get in the way.

Jack: _**I **_ start the arguments?!

Captain Chartman: Okay!! Next request is by Compleatly Random Dissorder and she says: Jack...your my second favorite character...but your an IDIOT! You need to take a course in marine biology! OCTOPIE HAVE TENTICALS TOO! Oh by the way Will is my fav, YOU ROX!

Anyway. I dare Jack to say more disturbing things about his imaginary sex life

Jack: (crosses arms) My sex life is not imaginary, thank you. And squids are cooler.

Elizabeth: Oh, come on!! I don't want to listen about Jack's sex experiences!

Will: Neither do I!

Jack: Nope. It'll take all day anyway.

Liz: Oh, that's right, I remember a certain truth last episode where you said you slept with 30 women.

Jack: …heh…

Captain Chartman: As much as Will and Liz hate it, you have to do the dare.

Jack: But I don't want to!

Captain Chartman: Just do it!

Jack: uh, uh, gosh where do I begin…

Liz, Will, Beckett, and Captain Chartman: JACK YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!

Jack: Can I resign myself from this dare?

Captain Chartman: No.

Jack: (starts talking about completely gross and too-graphic-for-TV sex sequences)

Elizabeth: JACK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!!

(slap)

Jack: OW!

Will: (glare) you so deserved that.

Jack: Okay, maybe I did deserve to get slapped…BUT NOT THAT HARD!

Elizabeth: You deserved it hard!

Jack: But now you broke my record!

Liz: Record?

Jack: Yeah, I've pissed you off so many times and never got slapped and now you broke it!

Liz: You set a record on me?

Jack: Yeah…why?

(slap)

Jack: STOP DOING THAT!! ONCE IS ENOUGH!!!!

Liz: Apparently it's not!

Captain Chartman: Okay, before Jack gets murdered let's go on to part 2 of the request: I dare Will to taunt Beckett about his shortness by saying "Your a vertically challenged It" In a sing song voice

And I dare Beckett to CRY like a little kid when Will taunts him.

Will: HA! You're a vertically challenged IT!!

Beckett: (cries)

Captain Chartman: Part 3 of the request: I dare Lizzie(I'm only calling you this cuz i'm to lazy to type Elizabeth)Run around screaming I'M A PRETTY PONY

Lizzie: (runs around screaming I'M A PRETTY PONY) Well, now I fulfilled two dares.

Captain Chartman: What?

Liz: The pretty pony one and acting like Jack.

Jack: HEY!

Liz: (shrug)

Captain Chartman: Next request is by Vicster's Jar of Dirt who says: Beckett - Dare: To french kiss Jack for two minutes.

Beckett: …I refuse…

Jack: What's with all the gay requests?! Why can't it be "Liz go make out with Jack?!"

Liz: I knew you loved me!

Jack: (blush) I do not.

Captain Chartman: (talks to Beckett while Jack and Liz are fighting and can't hear) Beckett you have to do the dare. It's only two minutes of your life and Will did it to Jack so it's nothing really.

Beckett: (Liz and Jack are still fighting and can't hear) Oh, alright, fine. But I won't like it.

Captain Chartman: (Liz and Jack still out of it.) You don't have to.

Beckett: (Liz and Jack still in their own little world)(takes a deep breath) Here goes…(plants a kiss on an unsuspecting Jack who was once still fighting with Liz)

Liz: (giggle)

Jack: 0.0

(2 minutes goes by and Beckett lets Jack free)

Jack: uh…what did you just do to me…?

Beckett: It was a dare, remember?

Jack: right. Don't ever do that again.

Beckett: Trust me, I won't want to.

Jack: good.

Captain Chartman: good. Part 2 of the request: Elizabeth - Dare: Wear a corset, extra tight, for the next three shows and inbetween too. No taking it off.

Liz: Well, I'm already wearing a corset, so I vow not to take it off.

Captain Chartman: Okay, next request is by a muggle named Caity and she says: Darn. I should've put a time limit on that lapdance... Oh well. I think Will suffered enough with three seconds anyway.

Jack: You should have made it an hour! Will didn't suffer enough in just 3 seconds!!!

Liz: Calm down, Jacky.

Jack: Don't call me that.

Captain Chartman: She also says: Uhm, more requests? Let's see...

Elizabeth: (Dare) Give WILL a lapdance. For...5:37 minutes? And Jack has to watch, tied to a chair, with his eyelids taped up so he can't close his eyes. I think that's fair game... 

Jack: THAT'S NOT FAIR GAME!!!!!

Will: Yes it is.

Jack: of course _ you're _going to say it is…

Liz: Don't be jealous Jack.

Jack: I am _not_ jealous! And this has nothing to do with any suspicion that I may love you because I don't.

Liz: Sure…that's why your mad because I only gave you a 3 second lap dance and everyone else gets 5 minutes.

Jack: (glare)

Liz: (gives Will a lap dance while Jack is tied to a chair watching)

(5 minutes and 37 seconds go by…)

Liz: (gets off of Will and goes back to her seat) I really hate doing lap dances…now that I'm doing so many…

Jack: But you are getting quite good at it…

Liz and will: JACK!

Jack: Why do you guys always yell at me?!

Captain Chartman: Because of your perverted mind. The next request is by DxS Phreak and she says: Liz - Truth: You love corsets, and I know it! They make your non-existant bozom look curvy and huge! D: ARE YOU DOING FOR JACK? WELL, ARE YOU?!

Jack: From what I can tell, Elizabeth's chest is not non-existent.

Liz: FROM WHAT YOU CAN TELL?!?!

Jack: Er, I mean, um…uh…

(slap)

Jack: (in pain)

Liz: Anyways, I do not wear corsets for Jack. I wouldn't do that, he probably doesn't even care what I wear anyway. DON'T COMMENT ON THAT, JACK!

Jack: Aye, Lizzy.

Captain Chartman: …okay, now we know not to get on Elizabeth's bad side. She also says: Beckett - I love you, too. -giggles fangirlishly- What're you doing after the show? ;)

Beckett: (sweatdrop)

Captain Chartman: Scary, I know. Our next request is by mrspatrickdempsey and she says: Will: Roll across the floor singing " Im so pretty, Oh so pretty, Oh so pretty and witty and GAY" (come on please put this one in! you didn't let will make out with Davy)

Will: You didn't let me make out with Davy Jones?!?!

Captain Chartman: Yeah, she requested that you make out with Davy Jones in the last episode, but I decided against it.

Will: You're my new best friend.

Captain Chartman: Thank you, but you have to do her current dare.

Will: Well, after all the experience I've been through on this show, this dare isn't so bad in comparison to wearing a dress and kissing Jack.

Jack: What? Too much passion for you?

Will: You're never going to let me live that down are you?

Jack: no. Just like you never let go of that speedo thing for a while.

Will: Yeah, but THAT was hilarious. I quote DxS Phreak said something like: (is one of those fangirls) OMG! JACK! TAKE IT OFF!! (bursts out laughing)

Jack: SHUT UP! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!

Captain Chartman: Will, try to calm yourself and do the dare.

Will: (wipes away a tear from laughing) Okay, okay. (starts rolling across the floor and singing) I'm so pretty! Oh, so pretty and witty and GAY! (gets up) Okay, I'm glad I got that over with.

Captain Chartman: Part 2 of the request: Lizzie: your not aloud to eat anything but Junk food untill next episode and come up with pet names for Jack,Will and Beckett and they have to be nice.

Lizzie: The junk food thing is okay I'll just throw it up afterward.

Jack: (cough) anorexic (cough)

Lizzie: What was that?

Jack: Oh, nothing.

Lizzie: I'll get you for that later.

Jack: (sweatdrop)

Lizzie: Now for the pet names, Will, I will call you sweetheart because you are my husband.

Jack: ha ha.

Will: I don't mind as long as she's the only one that calls me that.

Lizzie: Beckett I will call you shorty.

Beckett: (glare)

Lizzie: And Jack I will call you…um…

Jack: Yes? Is it really that hard?

Lizzie: um…Rummy!

Jack: Rummy?

Lizzie: Yes, Rummy.

Jack: Honestly, love, have a bit of imagination next time.

Liz: If there is a next time.

Captain Chartman: Okay, let's not start any more arguing. That's your specialty today for some reason. Anyway, final part of the request: Beckett:Go be locked up in a room with Jack and Lizzie, oh and you're tied to a chair.

laughs evily

Beckett: I have to listen to their disagreements?! For how long?

Captain Chartman: 10 minutes I guess since there's only one request left and it's for Jack.

Beckett: Oh no. (goes in a room with Jack and Liz. Captain Chartman locks it.)

Jack: Oh, I seem to be trapped in a room with Elizabeth. Whatever shall I do?

Elizabeth: Don't get any ideas in your perverted mind, rummy.

Jack: Don't call me that.

Elizabeth: Fine, Jacky.

Jack: Don't call me that either.

Elizabeth: So many preferences on nicknames.

Jack: Why do I need a nickname? Can you just call me Jack, my real name? It's four letters after all, not that hard to pronounce either.

Elizabeth: What if I said I didn't like your real name?

Jack: Then I'd have to say you're crazy.

Liz: Why's that?

Jack: Everyone loves my name.

Liz: not everyone.

Jack: Yes, everyone.

Liz: No.

Jack: Yes.

Liz: No.

Jack: Yes.

(10 minutes go by and Captain Chartman unlocks the door to see Beckett run out and Jack and Liz argue as they come out and make their way back to their seats.)

Captain Chartman: ENOUGH!

(Liz and Jack stop arguing)

Captain Chartman: I have one last request of the day and it's for Jack.

Jack: (sarcastic) Wonderful!

Captain Chartman: It's from **Vicster's Jar of Dirt, a muggle named Caity, mrspatrickdempsey, and LostWitch5 typed out for Emma and Tresier (pronounced treasure).**

**Jack: Okay, a bit worried right now…**

**Liz: 4 people had the same request?**

**Will: (smirk) is it a dare?**

**Captain Chartman: No it's a truth.**

**Jack: (gulp)**

**Liz: Well, it must be as good as a dare if four people requested it.**

**Captain Chartman: Okay, here is the truth/question: Jack, who were your two lovers mentioned in the last episode?**

**Jack: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY LISTENED TO THAT EUNUCH!!!**

**Will: I KNEW IT!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!**

**Captain Chartman: Okay, Jack tell us who are your two lovers? The only two people that you've actually loved for purposes other than sex?**

**Find out in the next episode! Yay! My very first cliffhanger in this story! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review. If I get enough reviews, then there will be another episode and you'll find out who Jack truly loves. Next episode there will also be Barbossa, please review and bye!**


	5. Episode 5

Okay, thanks for the reviews! Here is episode 5! I'm sure all of you have awaited this chapter tentatively because of the cliffhanger, and so in this episode, the cliffhanger will be answered along with your truths and dares! This one also has a bit of romance in it because of Jack's confession with his two lovers, heehee. Enjoy!!

Captain Chartman: Okay, Jack tell us who are your two lovers? The only two people that you've actually loved for purposes other than sex?

Jack: Well…I do love the sex part too…

Captain Chartman: But I meant true love. Passionate love, you said you had that with these women too.

Jack: Well…I'd rather not say…

Captain Chartman: (hooks Jack up to the lie detector) Now you have to.

Jack: (mutters: Damn lie detector!) Uh, well, I guess I have no choice now…

Captain Chartman: Nope. Now who?

Jack: Well, I've already told you one. (lie detector flashes green)

Captain Chartman: You did?

Jack: Yeah, when somebody requested what kind of relationship I had with Anamaria…(lie detector flashes green)

Captain Chartman: Oh, now I remember that! How cute…

Jack: (blush)

Liz: (giggle)

Captain Chartman: And who's lucky number two?

Jack: Uh…(glances at Elizabeth)(blushes more)

Captain Chartman: (notices Jack's glance at Elizabeth)(Thinks: I was always a fan of Sparrabeth! Yay!!)

Jack: Well, you see…

Liz: Today, please…

Jack: ……………………Elizabeth. (lie detector flashes green)

Will: (eyes widen)

Liz: Oh my god, that's so sweet! (hugs Jack)

Audience: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Jack: (blush)(blush)(blush)

Captain Chartman: That's even cuter than Ana!

Jack: Uh, right, can we change the subject?

Sparrabeth Fangirls: NOOOO!!

Jack: (rolls eyes)

Elizabeth: (breaks free of Jack) I knew you wanted me!

Jack: Well, well, you do too!

Elizabeth: Well, now that I found out that you love me I don't want to break your heart by saying no…

Will: Jack has a heart?

Elizabeth: WILL!!

Will: Sorry…(turns to Jack) I'm never going to let you live this down.

Jack: (narrows eyes) I thought so.

Captain Chartman: Shall we move on as much as I would love to just stick to this topic forever?

Liz: aww…but I like this subject!

Jack: Change it! Change it please! This attention is bothering me to an extreme limit…

Will: I can see by how much you're blushing.

Jack: shut up.

Liz: But it's cute!

Jack: If somebody describes it as cute one more time…

Captain Chartman: Okay! The first request is by PirateKnightoftheRings and she says: Oh and also for Jack: Truth: did you feel any passion i the kiss with Will? What kind of passion?

Jack: (still has lie detector on him) Not really, I must admit a little bit, but not as much as Will. (lie detector flashes green)

Will: Aw, he was saving his strength for Elizabeth…

Jack: (blush) shut. Up.

Liz: OMG! I almost forgot!

Will: What?

Liz: JACK IM SORRY FOR HITTING YOU BEFORE FOR CALLING ME ANOREXIC!!!! (feels guilty)

Jack: Uh, yeah, that hurt.

Will: You're only saying that 'cuz he's in love with you!

Liz: Isn't that a good enough reason?

Captain Chartman: Our next request is by huntress-callisto and she says: ask elizabeth why, if she hates corsets so much, she never burned all of her fancy dresses with them

Elizabeth: Because as much as I hate corsets, they are essential for dressing up fancy so I can't burn all my stuff.

Captain Chartman: next request is by: PoisonousAngel and she says: Elizabeth: I don't really like you because of what you did to Jack so you get something bad. But I bet Jack will love it! You must stand in front of Jack and tell him how much you wanted him when he was about to kiss you the first time! For 5 whole minutes! With the lie detector thing on!

Liz: (walks over and stands in front of Jack who wasn't listening to the dare)

Will: You can't seriously be willing to do this Liz…

Liz: Why not?

Jack: (is confused because he didn't hear the dare and has no idea what's going on or why Liz is standing in front of him)

Will: Because you hate Jack!

Liz: I never said that! I don't hate Jack!

Will: …

Liz: (takes lie detector from Jack and puts it on her)

Jack: What are you doing?

Liz: Didn't you hear my dare?

Jack: No. I wasn't listening. What was it?

Liz: Well, you'll find out soon enough. (starts the dare) If you remember our whole "curiosity" conversation…

Jack: (smiles) Yeah, I remember that. (frowns) The black spot ruined everything.

Liz: Well, I would like you to know that I would've liked it if you kissed me instead of stopping.

Jack: I would've if the black spot didn't show up. (thinks about what Liz just said) You would've?

Liz: Yes. (lie detector flashes green)

Will: (going insane in his head)

Jack: (smiles proudly)

Liz: (takes her seat)

Will: Did you really have to say that much?

Liz: (turns to Jack)

Jack: (smile) ;

Liz: (turns back to Will) Jack doesn't seem to mind.

Captain Chartman: Part 2 of the request: Will: I think you a cutie, but you lack Jack's animal magnetism. I dare you to give Jack a lovely thank you for sacrificing his imortality to save your life! And it must be sincere!

Will: Well, this isn't such a bad dare. Jack, thank you so so much for saving my life while giving up your dream in order to do said task.

Jack: Your welcome.

Will: (sarcastic) and thank you for stealing my wife from me without my permission!

Jack: I didn't steal her!

Will: Yes you did!

Jack: No, stealing her would be marrying her! I just love her!! (realizes what he just said)(blush)

Will: …

Captain Chartman: Part 3 of the request: Jack: I won't make you do anything too bad because I love you so much! sends a magical bottle of rum that never empties Your welcome, Handsome! I have to do this and I'm so sorry...I dare you to call up Davy Jones with the lie detector on and tell him how exactly you 'know' Tia Dalma. You must confess to him if you did the dirty with her before she turned back into a goddess. sends a big Victoria's Secret kiss

Jack: Uh, no…

Captain Chartman: (attaches lie detector on Jack and hands him a phone)

Jack: (calls us Davy Jones and Jones answers) Uh…hi, Davy…

Jones: JACK SPARROW!!!

Jack: Um, yeah.

Jones: You're on that truth or dare show I'm watching right now!

Jack: Oh, so you know why I'm calling you then…

Jones: Aye. How do you know Tia Dalma?

Jack: Well, we did some business trading. (lie detector flashes yellow)

Davy: and…

Jack: and she thought I was hott. (lie detector flashes green)

Jones: WHAT?! What could she possibly see in you?

Jack: looks, brains, you know, what every girl sees in me.

Jones: Damn you, Jack Sparrow.

Jack: Captain.

Jones: Whatever. Good luck trying to steal your new love, Elizabeth. (hangs up)

Jack: (blush) Oh no, I forgot this show was aired on live TV…that means…(shakes his head) THE ENTIRE WORLD SAW ME CONFESS MY LOVE FOR LIZZIE!!!!

Liz: (giggle)

Will: If I confess my love for someone, I would be relieved that it's done and over with. But no, Jack still cares too much about his ego.

Captain Chartman: Jack, you just figured this out now?

Jack: Yeah…?

Captain Chartman: Wow. Okay, I forgot to introduce Barbossa. (Barbossa comes in and takes a seat) Barbossa say hi.

Barbossa: Hi.

Jack: um, you didn't happen to, uh, see anything, did you?

Barbossa: I saw the whole show.

Jack: (mutters under his breathe) Damn!

Barbossa: (snicker)

Captain Chartman: Anyway, the final part of the request is: Barbossa: Apoligize to Jack for the mutiny! The apology comess with giving Jack flowers, and his lovely Pearl back!

I'll make you happy, Jack! Just wait 'till the next next episode! More stuff in your favor! Love ya!!

Jack: (smiles)

Barbossa: Jack already has his Pearl back.

Captain Chartman: (hands Barbossa flowers)

Barbossa: (hands the flowers to Jack) Ugh, this feels so weird…

Jack: (eyes the flowers carefully) um…okay, sure. If these were from a fangirl fine, but from Barbossa?

Barbossa: Shut up, it was a dare.

Jack: Aye, I believe that handing me these wasn't all you had to do for that dare.

Barbossa: (sigh) I'm sorry I kicked you off my ship…

Jack: MY ship!

Barbossa: _your _ship and left you there to die. Satisfied?

Jack: hmmm…okay.

Captain Chartman: Okay. Next request is by teepirategirl and she says: Haha! Hi Captain Chartman I love your show. I'm a huge fan. I have a dare for, Lizzie: You should read an entire M rated Sparrabeth fic...

Liz: (reads)

…

…

…

Liz: Oh, god that was disgusting. It'd be perfect for Jack, it had way too much sex in it for me. I would never do that!

Jack: hmm, let me see that paper…

(smack)

Jack: ow…

Liz: I didn't mean it for you to really read it.

Will: You shouldn't abuse your lover like that.

Liz: Jack is NOT my lover.

Jack: (sniff)

Liz: I mean, yes, he is.

Will: Gir…

Liz: I mean…I don't know!

Captain Chartman: Anyways…part 2 of the request, still for Lizzie: and you should also perform all of Britney's "Ops! I did it again" for Jack (complete with a dance) cause from what I've seen on the show you two seem to have an issue with the fact that you kissed him and he kissed you back.

Liz: Well, I know why he kissed me back now.

Jack: (blush)

Will: But why did you kiss him in the first place?

Liz: So I could leave him there to die!

Jack: (feels as if he's been stabbed) ow…

Liz: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!

Jack: (puppy dog look)

Liz: I said I'm sorry! Don't give me that look!!

Jack: (smirks)

Liz: (realizes what Jack just did)(glares evily like she's about to do something)

Jack: (realizes he's about to get slapped) Wait! Don't!

Liz: Why shouldn't I?!

Jack: Because, well, you know… (gives a notion that he means to say he loves her.)

Liz: (pretends she doesn't know what he's talking about.)(she really does, but she wants to hear him say it again)

Jack: Oh, come on, don't make me say it again!

Liz: (smirk) Do you want to get slapped?

Jack: NO! You slap hard!

Barbossa and Will: (snicker) Only you would know that.

Jack: Shut up!!

Liz: Would you like me to slap you again?!

Jack: NO!

Liz: well? Why shouldn't I? (smirk)

Jack: Because…I love you.

Liz: (looks satisfied)

Barbossa: (laughs)

Will: (snicker)

Liz: What's the big deal about saying it again anyways?

Audience: AWW!!

Jack: (blush) That could be one reason…

Captain Chartman: Well? Liz you still have a dare waiting for you…

Liz: (dances and sings)

Jack: (watches)

Liz: (finishes) That wasn't so bad.

Jack: Nope. Not at all.

Liz: (sarcastic) Well, I'm glad you like it.

Jack: (ignores her sarcasm) Good, because I did.

Liz: (sits down)

Will and Barbossa: (mocks) stop flirting with each other!!

Liz: (rolls her eyes and ignores)

Jack: (stutters) W-we're not flirting!!

Barbossa: Sure…that's why you're stuttering…

Jack: (blush)

Will: You know if you keep doing that, you're face is going to be permanently red.

Jack: shut up.

Captain Chartman: Moving on…Part 3 of the request: Also...I've decided that Jack has took a lot of beating so...I dare Elizabeth to make out with him for a five minutes and give him a lap dance for fifteen minutes!! (pause) do the lap dance first. It's better time management.

Jack: I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE SHE DOES FIRST, IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DARE A LONG TIME!!!!!!!

Liz: (rolls her eyes) Not another lap dance…

Jack: Don't worry, Liz. I'm the only one left. 15 minutes and you're basically done for good.

Liz: Wow, Jack, I didn't know you could sound so encouraging.

Jack: When we're talking about a girl giving me a lap dance, I can be.

Liz: Is that all I am?

Jack: What?

Liz: (makes a sobbing tone) A girl giving you a lap dance?

Will: Oh no, it's the crying thing.

Barbossa: Jack can't get out of this one safely without pain or humiliation now…

Will: Bad for him.

Barbossa: Good for us. (snicker)

Will: (chuckle)

Jack: No! Of course not!

(slap)

Jack: but I just said you're not!!

Will: Jack, it's the crying thing. You can't escape from the crying thing.

Jack: There's a woman trick that I don't know? What is the world coming to?

Captain Chartman: (sarcastic) A world where people argue instead of doing the dares their supposed to do…(glare)

Jack: (suddenly looks overjoyed) That's right you're supposed to be giving me a lap dance Lizzie!

Will: No need to act so cheerful about it, Jack.

Jack: But it's something to be cheerful about! You would know, she gave you one.

Will: Yeah, but still. I wasn't so hyper and overjoyed when I heard about it.

Jack: Well, you don't love her.

Will: What are you talking about?! I married her!!

Jack: (feels like his heart's been ripped out)(turns away from Will so he couldn't see) Oh, right. I forgot about that.

Liz: (notices Jack's heartbroken) I'm sorry, Jack. If I knew about you're feelings for me earlier…

Will: (looks mad) You'd what?

Liz: (ignores Will's question) Maybe this will cheer you up. (does her dare and gives Jack a lap dance)

Will: (tenses up) Do you think she did that for the dare…?

Barbossa: That I think was for the dare. The kiss part of the dare may not be though.

(Liz finishes her lap dance)

Captain Chartman: Okay, the other part of the dare was that you had to make out with Jack for five minutes.

Liz: (starts making out with Jack)

Jack: 33

Will: (is mad about Jack's optimism)

(5 minutes go by and Liz breaks the kiss)

Jack: Why stop?

Liz: (rolls her eyes and walks away to take her seat)

Barbossa: Now that wasn't for the dare.

Will: I'll have to have a little talk with Elizabeth after the show.

Barbossa: Watch out, once Jack has a girl he's vicious about it.

Will: (turns to Barbossa suspiciously) How do you know?

Barbossa: I was his first mate on the Pearl for a while, remember? Every time he brought a girl on board, no one could go near her.

Will: (listens intently)

Barbossa: Or it'll be the devil to pay.

Will: Never knew Jack could be so cruel…

Jack: Trust me, I can.

Will and Barbossa: (turn to see Jack eyeing them skeptically)

Jack: Oh, and by the way, I can hear you, I'm right here. No need to talk amongst yerselves.

Barbossa: (tries to cover up the conversation) We thought you would be too busy kissing or flirting with Elizabeth.

Liz: I wouldn't do things like that.

Jack: There's a start for everything.

Liz: Jack.

Jack: Can't blame me for trying.

Captain Chartman: Next request is by: Vicster's Jar of Dirt and she says: This isn't exactly a dare but... Jack has to slap everyone else. I think that's fair, he never seems to get a chance to slap anyone. See how much I love you, Captain Sparrow? 

Jack: (walks up to Will) This is for stealing me girl.

Will: _your girl?_

Jack: (Bitch slaps Will)(walks over to Barbossa) This is for stealing me ship. (Bitch slaps Barbossa)(walks up to Lizzie)

Liz: Jack you're not really going to…

Jack: (mocks what Lizzie said earlier in the day)(smirks) Why shouldn't I?

Liz: (remembers earlier that she used the same attempt to get Jack to say he loves her. She wasn't about to give up as easily.) You should. Go ahead and slap me.

Jack: What?

Liz: (shrugs) Slap me.

Jack: You don't think I will?

Liz: Now that you ask, no I don't think you will. If you love me you won't because you won't be able to. You won't be able to endure the fact that your lover is in pain and it's all your fault.

Jack: (Thinks: Use the guilt trick on me, why dontcha?) Well, don't let your guard down just yet.

Liz: Why?

Jack: I'll slap you. You deserve it after all those smacks and slap etc. that you've given me.

Liz: Okay, go ahead.

Jack: I will.

Liz: Give it to me. You just said, I deserve it.

Jack: I will, and you'll get it hard.

Liz: (smirk) Well then stop stalling and do it already!

Jack: (raises his hand high about to slap Liz then pauses)

Liz: (smirk grows)

Jack: I. Can't. (lets his hand drop.)

Liz: What?

Jack: I can't do it.

Liz: (says in a mocking tone) I told you so…

Jack: (looks away to see Will and Barbossa smirking. Turns back to Elizabeth to see her snickering too.) Alright! Enough attention on just me! (sits back down and folds his arms)

Captain Chartman: last part of the request: Now eviler (is that a word?) - Dare: Jack to give Will a lap dance. Truth: Did he enjoy it.

Jack: NO WAY!!

Will: I agree with Jack.

Captain Chartman: Sorry, it's in your contract. You have to do it.

Jack: For how long? I'm afraid to ask…

Captain Chartman: They didn't say…

Jack: YEAH!! (gives Will a 3 second lap dance)

Will: (twitch, twitch)

Barbossa: (bursts out laughing) God, were there any other gay requests?!

Liz: Yeah, actually.

Barbossa: REALLY?! (laughs some more) Like what?

Liz: Jack and Will had to kiss for two minutes.

Barbossa: Oh, I would've loved to see that! How did that go?

Liz: They both said it was disgusting. But in a later episode were forced to confess what they actually felt during the kiss and both said passion.

Barbossa: (bursts out laughing)

Will and Jack: (blush)

Liz: Oh, and Beckett had to French kiss Jack. He took Jack kind of by surprise.

Barbossa: OMG! Somebody needs to request these again! They sound hilarious but I didn't get to see any!

Captain Chartman: So, Will? Did you enjoy that lap dance?

Barbossa: Did you feel any passion pass through you and Jack?

Jack and Will: (blush)

Will: No. That was way too creepy for anything to go on. (turns to Jack) Jack, you didn't have to get so close.

Barbossa: (bursts out laughing again)

Jack: (blush) Did you really have to say that so loud?

Will: (smirk) Yes. Look behind you.

Jack: (looks behind him to see Elizabeth raging in anger)

Liz: (says through gritted teeth) Jack, can you come here for a second?

Jack: (slowly walks over to her)

Liz: Did Will just say not to get so CLOSE?! Were you trying for another kiss from him or something?!?!

Will: (laughs)

Jack: No, Lizzie, it's not like that!

Liz: What's it like, then, Sparrow?!

Jack: …

Liz: See, you're LYING!

Jack: No! I'm not, honestly!

Liz: If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never trust a pirate. (pause) If you're lying about this, then were you lying when you said you love me? (does the crying thing) Well, were you?

Jack: Not the crying thing again…

Liz: (still has the crying thing going on) Were, you, lying?

Jack: No, I was put on a lie detector and it flashed green.

Liz: Then why did Will tell you not to get so close?

Jack: He's just trying to get me slapped. (turns back to Will to glare at him then turns back to Elizabeth)

Liz: Well guess what, he succeeded!

Jack: What?

(slap)

Jack: I guess nothing really does beat the crying thing.

Will: Told ya.

Captain Chartman: Next request is by mrspatrickdempsey and she says: Will: Too easy for you eh? well i must think of a harder one for the jack lover(snickers)(thinks) Give Jack a lap dance for 3 mins since you seam to enjoy his company very much(grins and snickers again)

Will: (sweatdrop)

Jack: Oh, please…

Liz: ANOTHER GAY MOVE?! Between my two guys too!

Barbossa: Two-timer.

Liz: you're lucky that you're the only one I refuse to slap.

Jack: Why don't you slap him?!

Liz: I don't know. It's kind of awkward slapping Barbossa.

Jack: What about Will?

Liz: I have sympathy for Will.

Jack: Don't I feel special now… (sarcasm)

Will: (gives Jack an unexpected lap dance)

Jack: Uh…

Barbossa: (laughs)

(3 minutes go by)

Will: (gets off of Jack and goes back to his seat)(shudders) I'm glad I got it over with.

Jack: Ugh, Lizzie is much better. Especially since she has practice…and is a woman…(shudder)

Liz: (rolls her eyes)

Captain Chartman: Part 2 of the request: Elizabeth: Go make out with Jack for 3 mins oh and Will must watch and can't interupt them.

Will: (gets tied up in a chair by Liz) Hey! Liz!

Liz: Sorry, Will. I was dared.

Will: That's a sorry excuse. Half of you really wants to make out with Jack!

Liz: Don't be ridiculous. (starts making out with Jack)

Will: So…painful…to…watch…when does it end? 3 minutes seems a lot longer than it sounds. JACK KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!!

(3 minutes finally pass and Liz breaks off of Jack and takes her seat with Jack following. Captain Chartman unties Will)

Will: You've no idea how painful it was to watch that…

Jack: What? You don't think it was painful for me to watch you make out with Liz all the time?

Will: (says in a sarcastic tone) Oh, I'm oh so sorry for breaking your heart, Jack.

Jack: (glare)

Captain Chartman: Part 3 of the request: Barbossa: go be locked up in a room with Jack and Will for 5 mins and Will is tied to a chair.

Will: Oh no, I have to endure the arguing…

Jack: Don't worry, I'll make sure you're in the conversation to. (evil glare)

(Jack, Will and Barbossa get locked up in a room. Will is tied to a chair.)

Jack: So, I see you're becoming good friends with the eunuch.

Barbossa: So what if I am.

Jack: You're plotting things against me.

Barbossa: I'm only telling him how to get his girl back, that's all.

Jack: WHAT!? That's cruel! You of all people should know not to interfere when I am with someone.

Barbossa: Yes, but you stole her from someone else.

Jack: I did not steal her. I simply confessed and then she came to me.

Barbossa: I'll confirm that when we go outside.

(5min go by and the guys are let out. Will was untied)

Barbossa: (asks Captain Chartman) Is it true that after Jack confessed his love for Lizzie, she simply came on to him?

Captain Chartman: Yah, it is actually. After he said her name, she yelled "Oh my god, that's so sweet!!" and hugged him. They've been nice to each other the entire episode. Well, except for the occasional slapping.

Jack: (wince) The occasional slapping has to stop.

Will: Nice to each other? Do you mean flirting?

Jack: (blush) it's not flirting…

Liz: (rolls her eyes)

Captain Chartman: Next request is by a muggle named Caity and she says: Barbossa and Jack - Dare: They have to sing "Tell Him," by Celine Dion and Barbara Straisnd, to each other. They must hug and hold each other as they're singing, to go along with the song. Then, they must kiss for at least 30 seconds afterwards.

Barbossa and Jack: WHAT?! NO WAY!!

Jack: I hate him!

Barbossa: I hate him, too!

Captain Chartman: Then it's better that you get it over with quick cuz you have to do it sometime.

Barbossa and Jack: (sing, hug, kiss, etc. the kiss only lasted exactly 30 seconds)

Barbossa and Jack: EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Liz: _real_ mature, guys.

Jack: ugh, that was gross.

Barbossa: aye.

Captain Chartman: part 2 of the request: Will - Dare: Because I feel somewhat sorry for Jack, Will must wear a speedo and model it around the stage for 2 minutes.

Will: aw, crap. (gets up and goes in the back room to change into speedo.)

Captain Chartman: While Will is getting ready, the next request is by icedivagirl and she says: I have a dare for Barbossa: I dare you to go a month without eating one apple. Oh and for Jack its not really a biggie but give out free run to everyone n the audience (i want to see how he would react)

Barbossa: I'll try me best.

Jack: I don't have any rum left! All of it was taken away because of that stupid "no rum for a week" dare! Which is over in 2 days, thank god!

(Will comes out and catwalks across the stage back and forth, then runs back in the backroom. Comes out in his regular clothes and sits down.)

Jack: Ha! Now I have something against you!

Liz: 

Captain Chartman: Next request is by shaunasaurus rex and she says: I truth Liz to tell us if she enjoyed her and Jack's kiss.

Liz: Yes I did.

Will: You can just say that with ease now?

Liz: Yeah, it's like asking if I enjoy kissing you.

Will: I'm losing her, I'm losing her!

Barbossa: Don't worry, we'll think of something.

Jack: 33 3 33

Liz: Well aren't you very cheerful.

Jack: Is there something wrong with that?

Liz: No, I was just saying.

Captain Chartman: Next request is by LostWitch5 and she says: Elizabeth: Put the lie detector on and speak your true feelings about Jack.

(puts lie detector on Liz)

Liz: Jack, I must say, I like you as much as Will. Maybe even more, I don't know. (lie detector flashes green)

Jack: Like? Not love?

Liz: (narrows eyes) Don't push your luck.

Captain Chartman: Part 2 of the request: Jack: Eat a whole barrel of apples in front of Barbossa.

Jack: (eats apples)

Barbossa: (goes insane) Must…have…apples…

Jack: (finishes) Wow, I didn't think I could eat that much!

Captain Chartman: Part 3 of the request: Jack: It seems when you saw your father at the Brethren Court, you were a bit tense, put the lie detector on, does someone have some daddy issues?

Ok, I think that's it for now!  
Great chapter

(puts lie detector on Jack)

Jack: I honestly hate this thing now.

Captain Chartman: I don't care answer the question.

Jack: I was tense cuz I hadn't seen him in who knows how long and him just showing up like that is kind of awkward.

Captain Chartman: Okay. Next request is by Lily on the Pond and she says: OMG! I love this show so much! I have a dare: Barbossa has to French Kiss Will the Eunich for 1 minute!(laughs hysterically)

Barbossa: There are a lot of gay requests on this show…

Captain Chartman: You don't know the half of it. Now do the dare.

Barbossa: (sigh)(French kisses Will)

…

(1 minutes goes by and Barbossa breaks the kiss)

Will: I may be used to it, but I still hate the gay requests. Only when they involve me though.

Barbossa: Aye.

Captain Chartman: Part 2 of the request: AND... I have a truth for Jack.He has to answer truthfully if he loves Lizzie or not. I STILL THINK IN AT WORLDS END JACK AND LIZ SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER!(Even if I am secretly in love with Jack.It ain't a secret now!)

Jack: Well, I already answered that question 3 times already.

Liz: What is it?

Jack: I do.

Liz: Do what?

Jack: Come on, Lizzie, don't make me say it again!

Liz: Why not?

Jack: Because…it's awkward.

Liz: Do you want to get slapped?

Jack: WHY?! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!!

Liz: Exactly. So say it or you're getting slapped.

Will: (snicker) that last sentence made me laugh…

Jack: …

Liz: (ignoring Will) Jack…

Jack: Fine! I love you! (blush)

Liz: Thank you, I'm satisfied.

Jack: (rolls his eyes)

Captain Chartman: Next request is by: Compleatly Random Dissorder and she says: Jack: Hm, what to do, what to do. AH! I ogt it, I dare you to wear the miniskirt the corset the stiletos AND Put lipstick eyeshadow and blush on,(you already have eye liner)

Jack: (gulp)

Liz: Come on Jack, you already have half of it done!

Jack: Eyeliner isn't half!

Liz: Well do it anyways!

Jack: NO! This is one of the worst dares ever!!

Liz: Do it or you're getting slapped!

Jack: (gulp) Okay…(goes in the backroom)

Captain Chartman: While Jack is getting ready, here is part 2 of the request: Will: Eh,I dare you to poke Jack in the head with a sick for the whole show. 

Will: (grabs a random stick) This should work.

(Jack comes out and everyone stares wide-eyed. After a few seconds Jack runs back into the back room and comes back out dressed as a pirate as usual.)

Jack: That was torture.

Will: I imagine. (pokes Jack with the stick)

Jack: What. Are. You. Doing?

Will: I was dared to poke you with a stick for the entire show.

Jack: (rolls his eyes) great…

(poke)

(poke)

(poke)

Jack: STOP IT!!!!

Captain Chartman: You're in luck, Jack. The show is over, there's no more requests for the day!

Jack: YES! (poke) THE SHOW'S FRICKEN OVER!!!!

Will: yeah, I know. That was for my own enjoyment.

Captain Chartman: Okay, remember to send in more reviews! Next show we'll have Norrington so don't let him feel left out.

Jack: (whispers: Somebody request for Will and Liz to get a divorce!)

Will: I HEARD THAT!!

(screen fades to black)

**Well, please review! Cookies for all the previous reviewers and readers and hopefully there will be some new ones after this episode! And I've decided to make this show also a romance. So I'm holding a vote: Should the coupling be Sparrabeth or Willabeth? Put your vote with your request, or else your request won't be used in the show. I really want to know which coupling you prefer. As you can see by this episode, I'm leaning towards Sparrabeth, but I decided to get your opinion. Well, keep reading and look out for Episode 6!**


	6. Episode 6

**Hello and welcome to episode 6! I got loads and loads of reviews!!! –ahem- Anyway, you're probably wondering what the results for the pairing of the story is. Well, based on your votes, here are the results: Sparrabeth: 9 votes Willabeth: 7 votes. It was a close call, but lucky for me and other sparrabethers, JackLiz is the new pairing! Sorry to all Willabeth fans, I hope you continue to read the story anyways. Speaking of which, here it is:**

Captain Chartman: Well, it seems as we've made it all the way to episode 6! Isn't that wonderful?

Jack: great.

Will: That's nice.

Liz: --

Captain Chartman: well gee you seem excited. I know something that will lift your spirits! (Norrington walks in and takes a seat)

Jack: NOOOO!!

Will: (rolls eyes)

Liz: Norrington, how nice to see you again.

Norrington: You too, Miss Swann. (turns to Jack) After this, it will be the hangman's noose.

Jack: (gulp)

Captain Chartman: …in that case I will make this episode as long as possible…

Jack: My savior!

Captain Chartman: Thank you, Jack. Anyway, first request is by blackrose305 and she says: Norrington:(dare) french kiss Elizabeth.

Norrington: (gets up and plants a French kiss on Elizabeth)

Liz: (blush) I'm sorry Norrington, but I'm not in love with you…

Norrington: I'm fine with that. As long as you're not in love with that bloody pirate.

Jack and Liz: (gulp)

Captain Chartman: Yeah, hold your breath on that. Next request is by a muggle named Caity and she says: Norrington and Will - Dare: Simultaniously french kiss Elizabeth in front of Jack, while he's tied to his chair. I want to do something nice for Will, considering this was kind of a lousy episode for him. And Norrie deserves some action.

Norry: Yeah! Another kiss!

(Will and Norry kiss Liz Simultaneously)

Jack: (cringe) Must…live…through…TORTURE…(cringe)(wince)

(Kiss ends)

Norry: I like this show already!

Will: It gets worse, trust me.

Norry: Don't ruin my glory!

Jack: That was torture!

Liz: You're not the one who had to have been kissed!

Jack: I had to watch!

Captain Chartman: I'd have to agree with Jack, it's bad enough to have to watch your love being kissed. Part 2 of the request: Norrington if you had to choose who Elizabeth would end up with, who would it be? Jack or Will?

Norry: DEFINITELY Turner. Elizabeth deserves better than a pirate.

Jack: Let me tell you, that I can be faithful!!

Captain Chartman: Okay, enough fighting. Next request is by: IgotAJarOfDirt and she says: Jack: Sing "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith.

Jack: I don't sing.

Liz: Do it anyway! That's the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me!

Jack: (gulp) okay…

(starts singing)

(For those of you who don't know the lyrics…

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Back to the story…)

Jack: …I don't wanna miss a thing.

Elizabeth: (Sparkly eyes) That was so sweet! And romantic! (smile)

Jack: whoo…that song is too dramatic for me…

Elizabeth: Not for me it isn't! (smile)

Captain Chartman: I like the lyrics too. Anyway, next request is by xoxox-tears-xoxoxox and she says: Elizabeth: Truth: Do yoo still love Will,, and do yoo love Jack? Also if yoo had to choose sum1 who wood yoo pick? Hehe :P

Liz: I love Will and Jack.

Jack and Will: Two-timer!

Liz: I think if I had to choose someone, I don't know who I would pick.

Will: WHAT?!

Liz: I mean, Will is a nice guy. He would be faithful, while Jack would probably sleep with other women if we were to get married.

Jack: You seem very certain.

Liz: But also, to be free as a pirate would be a dream life. Jack would be a very good protector. I guess I would pick Jack because I could always bribe him into being faithful.

Captain Chartman: I'm satisfied. Next request is by: SamanthaSparrow and she says: Bahahahaha! Ingenious. Poor, poor Jack and Liz and Will. A truth for Jack: What are your feelings towards Norrington?

Jack: Norrington…I hate that man…

Norry: He-llo! I'm right here!

Jack: Unfortunately.

Norry: What was that?

Jack: Oh, nothing.

Captain Chartman: Moving on…part 2 of the request: And a truth for Elizabeth: Is it true all the men you kiss die?!

Liz: I DON'T DO IT ON PURPOSE I SWEAR!!!!!

Captain Chartman: Someone's a little defensive.

Liz: I-I'm n-not defens-sive!

Captain Chartman: Sure…next request is by XxXPanicAtTheDiscoXxX and she says: I dare Norrington to sing "A pirates life for me" and say that he loves pirates and wishes he was one.

Norry: No way.

Will: That's nothing compared to what you might have to do later…like kiss Jack.

Norry: (shudder)

Will: You might as well get it over with.

Norry: (sigh) (starts singing)

Jack: (tries his best to hold in a laugh)

Norry: (says in a bored tone) I love pirates and wish I was one, okay am I done now?!

Captain Chartman: Oh, gee such enthusiasm. Anyways, next request is by PoisonousAngel and she says: Jack: Tell the truth. A lot of us fangirls get a little upset with you constantly declaring your 'love' for Elizabeth.

Jack: Half of those times I didn't want to though! She made me!!

Liz: (giggle)

Captain Chartman: There's more: We thought you loved us. Do you really not care about us anymore? We're the only ones who boo Will and everyone else that does you wrong, and unlike Elizabeth, we stay true. You don't see us swiching from Norry to Will to you then back to Will then back to you then back to Norry and then finally with Will again. We cheer for you and think about you everyday. Do you not love or care about us?

Jack: (gulp) Of course I love the fangirls, but there's just a difference between a fangirl and a lover, okay? You understand, aye?

Fangirls: Oh, we understand.

Jack: (gulp)

Captain Chartman: Next request is by DxS Phreak

Jack: (snicker) You're in for it now Norrington.

Norry: (gulp)

Captain Chartman: …and she says: Heh...Norry. Hi Norry. -waves idiotically- I Dare you to give me a lapdance. :D

Norry: Better than kissing Jack. (gives DxS Phreak a lapdance)

Captain Chartman: While they're…busy…here is part 2 of the request

Jack: Oh no…there's a second part!!

Will: Aaah!

CC (awesome nickname, isn't it?): Here it is, part 2: Jack- I dare you to give WILL a lapdance.

Will- Hahah. XD COWER IN FEAR! COWER, I SAY!

Jack: ANOTHER ONE?!

Will: I already fulfilled my dare! (cowers)

Jack: There's not a time limit on this one either! Thank god!! (gives Will a 3 second lapdance)

Will: 0.0 I'm really not liking the reviewers at this point…

CC: Sorry, they're protected. You can't hurt them.

Will: Damn.

CC: Next request is by PirateLuvers101 and they say: we would like to dare james to take off his wig. we know its not much of a dare but he looks gorgeous without it. Second make james wear the lie detector thing-y and confess his feelings for elizabeth.

Norry: (takes off wig) This thing is uncomfortable anyway. Don't need a lie detector. Elizabeth, I love you.

Elizabeth: aw…that's so sweet…

Jack and Will: (glare)

Liz: (ahem) But I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same way.

Norry: People change.

CC: Next request is by Completely Random Dissorder and she says: MWUHAHAHAHA! I Luv toruting Jack at the expense of my own amusement.

Jack- Dare, eh beat yourself up.

Jack: uh…

CC: Just think of things you regret doing. That's what I do when I want to beat myself up…I mean…hypothetically speaking of course…

Jack: Uh, okay…WHY DID U COME ON THIS SHOW, HUH?!?!?! (punches himself in the nose)

Norry: (bursts out laughing)

Jack: This is the most humiliating experience ever!! (bitch slaps himself)

Liz: Jack!

CC: JACK! THAT'S ENOUGH!!

Jack: (points at himself in a mirror) I'm not through with you, buster. IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!

CC: Okay-then. Part 2 of the request: Will: eh I'll leave you alone. Glad you enjoyed the pokeing. I did too.

Jack: I didn't…that was annoying…

Will: (snicker)

CC: To the actual request: Liz: Evil grin I dare you to say that you hate jack and never loved him

Liz: Jack, I hate you and never loved you.

Jack: You can just say that so easily?!

Liz: The dare said I had to say it, not mean it.

Jack: But still!

Liz: Jack, leave me alone.

Jack: How can you do that?!

Liz: Jack, I'm starting to like It when you beat yourself up.

Jack: Myself and I have some issues to work out…(evily grins at a mirror)

Liz: Jack you're scaring me.

CC: part 3 of the request: Norry: Dare Destroy your wig.

Norry: (burns wig) Like I said before, I don't really like the thing. I only wear it cuz it's proper.

CC: Good, because you look better without it. Next request is by mrspatrickdempsey and she says: Will: i dare you and Norrington to hold hands for the WHOLE show and everytime you let go of his hand Jack and Lizzie MUST make out right infront of you for 2 mins.

Norry: Well, it's better than kissing Jack.

Will: You're too optimistic, it's annoying.

CC: You guys have to hold hands, still.

(Norry and Will hold hands)

Jack: Let go! You know you want to!

Liz: Jack!

Jack: You can't blame me for trying…

CC: part 2 of the request: Jack: I dare you to be locked up in a room with Lizzie for the whole show AND your not wearing a shirt.

(CC throws them in a room)

CC: Jack, give me your shirt. (Takes Jack's shirt and locks the door and leaves.)

Liz: Well this is awkward…

Jack: I feel exposed…

CC: Okay, part 2 of the request: Norrigton: Seams to be custom to walk around in almost nothing to be on the show so walk around in a speedo. Also make out with Will for 5 minutes WHILE in the speedo. (pause) Norry, you don't have to hold his hand during the dares.

Norry: Will you please stop calling me Norry…but I still have to kiss a guy!

Will: (mocks) It's better than kissing Jack.

Norry: I suppose so. (goes in the back to change)

…

…

…

Norry: (comes out and does a catwalk across the stage, then makes out with Will for 5 minutes)

Will: (…twitch…)

Norry: (goes back into the back room and comes out in his normal clothes)

Will: That was too weird…

Norry: I agree.

CC: I've only got two more requests. Therefore it is basically the end of the show, so Liz and Jack could come out. (opens the door and Liz and Jack come out of the room and take their seats once again) Jack, here's your shirt.

Jack: finally! (puts his shirt back on)

Liz:(

Jack: perv…

Liz: (glare)

CC: settle down, this next request is by blackrose305, XxXPanicAtTheDiscoXxX, LostWitch5, shaunasaurus rex, and mrspatrickdempsey

Jack, Liz, and Will: (gulp)

CC: And they say: Liz, DIVORCE THE EUNUCH!!!

Will: (cries) ……………………………(ahem) I am not a eunuch!

Liz: I'm so sorry, Will…but I have to.

CC: Sign this, Liz, Will.

Liz: (signs)

Will: (Jack holds his hand and makes him sign) Hey! Jack!

Jack: You signed…

CC: I now pronounce Lizzie and Will are both single!

Jack: YES! (ahem) I mean, I feel so bad for the eunuch…

Will: (glare)

CC: And the last, and probably most controversial, request is by blackrose305, and LostWitch5

Jack: uh oh…another one requested by multiple reviewers…

CC: And they say: Jack- After Will and Liz get a divorce, propose to Lizzie!

Jack: 0.0 …what…?

CC: (hands Jack a box) Here you go, pop the question to Elizabeth!!

Jack: (Takes box and walks over to Lizzie and kneals down, handing her the opened box with a sparkling ring inside) Elizabeth…

Liz: (Turns away from talking to Will and sees Jack and the ring) 0.0 Jack…you're not really going to…

Jack: Liz…

Liz: …yes…

Jack: Will you marry me…?

Liz:…

**Yay! Another dreadful cliffhanger…mwahaha! I hope you liked this chapter anyway! I know it took a while, but my internet kind of died. Anyways, next episode will be Father's Day, so bring in some truths and dares for Bootstrap Bill Turner, Governer Weatherby Swann, and Captain Teague Sparrow!!**


End file.
